Solve for $s$ : $-0.2=s+\left(-0.8\right)$ $s =$
To isolate $s$, we subtract $-0.8$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} -0.2&=s+\left(-0.8\right) \\\\ -0.2{-\left(-0.8\right)}&=s+\left(-0.8\right){-\left(-0.8\right)} \\\\ -0.2{-\left(-0.8\right)}&=s \\\\ -0.2{+0.8}&=s \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $s = 0.6$